


Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist [PODFIC]

by EasyTangent, Opalsong



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Multi, Orgy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Puppies, Science Bros, Team!, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTangent/pseuds/EasyTangent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleep, smash, sparring, science, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Co-authors: Parley42 and Kaseteufel
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Five%20Ways%20to%20get%20in%20Touch%20with%20your%20inner%20mild-mannered%20scientist.mp3) | 47:39 | 43.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-ways-to-get-in-touch-with-your-inner-mild-mannered-scientist) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Another Avengers podfic by Parley42, Kaseteufel, EasyTangent, and I. Unfourtunately early into the proceedings the good mc we were using stopped working and we had to record most of this on my headset. (Note: headsets are awesome for one person to record with but not so awesome for a group... who would have thought.) On that note, the volume levels in this are all over the place and there are definitely so hisses and bumps. The fic is amazing however and we had a lot of fun recording it!
> 
> ps. I apologise dearly for my Natasha voice. Especially near the end. There is no excuse.


End file.
